Strange Connection
by DarkBard0
Summary: Cameron and Thirteen discover something between them. F/F, don't like, don't read.


**Strange Connection**

**Pairing **– Cameron/Thirteen

**Rating** – 15/M – ish, I think

**Disclaimer** – I do not own anything.

**Spoilers** – For episode '97 Seconds' and also for Thirteen's alleged name

**Note** - This is not beta'd, so I apologise for any/all mistakes.

Thirteen virtually stumbled out into the corridor, appreciating briefly, the wave of fresher air that hit her. Even through the thickness of emotion in her head, the blanket of guilt and confusion, she registered the searing pain in her stomach. It had settled in there the moment she had realised what she had done.

She killed a guy. A nice guy. And to top it off, she'd managed to kill his cute dog too.

''Sorry…''

She mumbled softly, still in a numb shock, as she bumped shoulders with someone. Blinking, she realised that she was shuffling slowly away from the pathology lab. Down the dark, long corridor. Away from her mistake. Not that she really knew where she was going. Home, she guessed. Back to her empty apartment, where she would obsess about what she had done. Or in this case, what she had failed to do. Not cry though. She didn't cry. Not over anything. She had learnt long ago that it was pointless. But then again, she had never killed a man before.

The what ifs plagued her. What if she hadn't left that room when the other team came in? What if she had watched more closely? If only she had. But she had been preoccupied. They all had been. Keeping her eye on the prize, winning House's little game. If only she hadn't been so damn cavalier, so flippant because she knew she had made the right diagnosis. She whished desperately, that she had watched him take those two stupid little pills.

The elusively beautiful Doctor stared at herself in the mirror. Somehow, she didn't quite know how, she had ended up in the women's locker room. She stared into her own, grey/blue eyes, searching for something. But the only thing she found was more damage. As if there wasn't enough of that already. She had more than her fair share of crosses to carry on her shoulders. Heavy ones. She could hide a lot of things, she had learnt to elude people, but she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes. Not from the people that looked properly, or carried their own.

''Are you okay?''

Thirteen moved her gaze, looking into the mirror still, but at the reflection of the woman behind her. She was young, with a kind and gentle face. But there was something in her eyes that Thirteen recognised immediately.

''Yeah.''

She lied, her voice still a cracked whisper. The woman, the blonde woman, didn't seem to believe her. Instead, she just looked at her, straight into her eyes through the mirror. It was unsettling. But the mysterious brunette couldn't seem to break her eyes away from hers. She was familiar. Not only because she had seen the striking blonde around here before. Something in her eyes was familiar. A pain. A feeling she carried. A weight. It was damage, and it ran deep into those brown orbs. Thirteen recognised it instantly.

''You're one of House's potentials, aren't you?''

The truth was, Cameron already knew that. She had just used it as a tool to try and start a conversation. Firstly because the woman in front of her was clearly not okay. And secondly, she had found herself wanting to talk to her, ever since she had appeared in the hospital. She was drawn to her, and she had never been drawn to someone in such a way. Not Chase. Not House. Nobody. Cameron was a little confused, but she put that on the hold. She just responded, took the opportunity.

It, sadly enough, was the hospital she turned to for solitude, after her fight with Chase tonight. It had been the place she had turned to for peace of mind. It made her feel better. Helped her think properly. And what she was thinking right now, was that something didn't feel right inside. She wasn't happy. Right now she was even going so far as to think that she had made a huge mistake. A mistake she wasn't quite sure what to do about.

''Barely.''

Thirteen replied with a self aimed sneer. Cameron moved, so she was standing at the side of the other woman, hip resting on the sink. Finally she released their eyes' connection. She watched, fascinated by the brunette's movements as she started the tap running and bent over slightly to splash some water on her face. Then, as she straightened out, Cameron held out a piece of paper towel that she pulled out of the dispenser.

''Thanks.''

Thirteen took the paper towel gently, her eyes grazing over Cameron's face delicately.

''You were on his team.''

The blonde nodded, smirking ever so softly. That was why she seemed so familiar. She worked in the ER now. The few times that they had passed, Thirteen hadn't failed to notice her presence. How could anyone not notice someone so beautiful? Not beautiful in an obvious, fake way. But in a natural, and completely oblivious way. It was Cameron herself, that shone.

''Yeah, I was. I'm Cameron.''

Thirteen turned, taking the offered hand and shaking it gently. The spark of electric didn't go unnoticed, working its way through the guilt and shock. Her stomach churned, making itself aware once again, since she had forgotten about it for a handful of seconds or so. She didn't deserve to forget, that's what she kept telling herself. Didn't deserve to feel better, or get off the hook. A man was dead, and she was to blame. Yet she was to come back for another day. Why was House rewording her? Firing other people when she was the one that screwed up? It didn't make any sense.

''I killed a man today.''

She blurted out, suddenly feeling the desperate need to say it out loud. It wasn't like her. She didn't talk. Especially not to attractive strangers in bathrooms. She prided herself on being private, mysterious. She liked it. It's how she had always been. That's why it wasn't hard to avoid everyone's questions. Practice made perfect.

''I heard. But it was a mistake.''

Cameron corrected, not resisting the urge to try and make Thirteen feel better. Okay so that wasn't going to happen. But maybe help her understand a little better.

''Yeah, a fatal one. That _I_ made. I should be fired.''

Thirteen pointed out bitterly, still searching for an answer as to why House wanted her to stay. Other than being a pervert. Stating that she would never let this happen again simply wasn't good enough.

''You made the right diagnosis. You treated it accordingly. You just assumed the patient took his meds. Anyone would, he was a grown man.''

Cameron could understand the whirl of blame and guilt she could see circling Thirteen's eyes like vultures. After her huge fight with Chase, upon arriving here, she had bumped into Dr Cuddy. Of course she had lied, saying she'd come to pick up something she had forgotten. But she had also asked what happened with House's patient, Stark. After the Doctor she believed had been nicknamed 'cutthroat pixie/bitch' had come to her, she had been thinking about it. Even though she knew the Dr had been trying to play her. Cuddy had told her exactly what happened. She felt bad for Thirteen; it was hard feeling the responsibility for a death.

''I'm not supposed to assume anything. I never have. This is…I've never made a mistake like this before. No one's ever _died_ as a result.''

She admitted, thinking for a moment throughout her career so far. And then as she focused back on Cameron, she caught a wave of surprise running through her expressive eyes.

''Really? That's unusual, you're lucky.''

She mused, making Thirteen frown slightly as she drew her head back.

''What?''

She knew she didn't know Cameron, but she was shocked to hear her sound so…flippant about that.

''Most Dr's make mistakes like this before now. It's unfortunately how most of us learn.''

Cameron pointed out glumly. But from the mad expression in Thirteen's eyes, the other woman didn't catch it. Not that she blamed her. She was running off her emotions about the situation right now. She guessed she always would be. But right now, she was still drowning in her guilt. It wouldn't occur to her till much later that she was right.

''Am I supposed to feel good about that?''

Thirteen demanded, still taken back. Her frown ran deep, as she thought to herself that what Cameron had just said sounded very much like something House would say. If that was her only condolence, she was screwed.

''No. Look, no one feels good about it. The truth is, we're all human. We all make mistakes. You, me, House, Wilson, Cuddy. This job…what we do…it comes at a high price. You're always going to feel responsible for something. But you have to know how to step back and let yourself off. You didn't _kill _your patient. Okay? What happened was unfortunate, horrible even, but you didn't kill him.''

Cameron didn't let Thirteen look away from her. Instead she rooted further into her eyes, refusing to let the slightly younger woman beat herself up so badly.

''Maybe.''

As she looked into those powerfully penetrating eyes, full of pain, Cameron discovered a hidden softness to them. A whole side to the enigmatic brunette that she doubted many people got to see. Then, she became abundantly aware of the intense connection running between them. A connection that was running on more than one level. It was slightly disorientating, given how strong it was. Cameron was taken back at the power of it. But it was slightly euphoric too. Easily addictive.

''Do you want to go for a drink?''

The blonde wondered, trying to keep the squeak from her voice. She didn't do nervous all that often, it wasn't really her style. But she wasn't nervous exactly. She felt excited, felt waves of giddy adrenaline rush through her body. It made her palms sticky and her heart thump. She swallowed hard, because her throat and mouth had gone dry. And as Thirteen looked at her intently, silently, her breathing hitched. She could feel those eyes deep inside of her, roaming where no one had ever been. Where she had never dared show anyone. Yet she didn't look away. She didn't even flinch. For the first time in her life, Cameron felt at ease letting someone in.

''Okay. But not at a bar. I can't deal with a bar right now.''

Thirteen eventually answered, still gazing intently toward Cameron. She didn't hesitate because of any insecurity or because she was trying to work out the signals. She wanted to calculate her response enough to know her head was clear. She was hurting right now. Really badly hurting. Thirteen knew she would have no problem in seeking solace in Cameron. Going to a bar would lead to inebriation. That would lead to the kind of sex that made problems and feelings disappear for both of them. But that's not how she wanted to use Cameron, and she was pretty sure Cameron felt the same. They were connected somehow, on levels no one lese knew were there. The desire was intense, raw and engulfing. This was the first time in a long time that she wanted something real from someone, not just a fling so she didn't have to sacrifice any information about herself.

''Okay.''

Cameron knew what she was agreeing to. The look between them lasted a couple of moments longer, before Thirteen moved so that she could strip herself of her Dr's coat and hang it up in her locker, pulling out her jacket and her bag instead. Cameron watched her from her position at the sinks, eyes burning into Thirteen as they moved up and down to really take her in. The blonde's heart didn't stop its thumping, and her throat continued to dry out. She pulled in a shaky breath. Not out of nerves, or guilt, or excitement even. But out of something else. Out of a sureness, out of a knowing that she was doing exactly what she wanted to do.

It wasn't after that much longer, that she was watching Thirteen unlock the door to her apartment. She smiled ever so slightly, as Thirteen let the door swing open, and then gestured into the dark apartment for her to step in first. And as she passed the brunette, Cameron didn't fail to notice a reflected smirk. It all seemed so surreal. One minute being at the hospital, the next being in another woman's apartment. They had walked over from the hospital, the apartment wasn't that far away and Thirteen explained that her car was getting repaired. But the walk had been nice. The night was fresh, and it had given them both a little perspective. And it had only served to solidify their decisions. Only, it had cleared away their respective cobwebs. Cameron had stopped thinking about Chase, and Thirteen had stopped thinking about Stark. Instead they had just concentrated on each other, talking a little about bits and pieces as they walked along together.

Cameron blinked as Thirteen flicked the light switch, and the apartment was flooded in a sea of light. Instinctively, she began to look around. Immediately, she was quite impressed. It was cosy, homely even. The sitting room was sprawled in front of them, with a large bay window to the right. There was even a fire place sitting centre place, which she guessed was a working one from the looks of things. Despite not really knowing the occupier, she could feel the distinct vibes flowing through the room that came directly from the brunette.

To her left, there was a large, open kitchen. Clean and tidy, efficient and seemingly well used. That, or the cooking instruments and spices were just for show. But she doubted that Thirteen was the kind of girl to stand on airs and graces, especially in her own home. She was cryptic and elusive, but this was her sanctuary, she didn't have to hide here. There were a couple of plants, some candles and ornaments strategically set out, as well as a few pictures. The one she noticed the most was hung up on the centre wall, framed beautifully and showed a family of four. Despite that the children in it were very young, Cameron could tell that it was Thirteen, and who must have been her brother and parents. There were also some beautiful, well chosen art pieces. A full bookshelf, stereo, TV and a large music and DVD selection.

Cameron turned to look at the brunette, who had cleared her throat softly, hovering hesitantly by her doorway. She wasn't used to her home being viewed and inspected, scrutinised. And she was nervous, because she knew it gave things away about herself. But as she looked at Cameron, who smiled softly, she felt calmer. Cameron wasn't judging her. And suddenly it began to feel good, letting her guard down a little. She started to feel good about the blonde being here. She moved then, through the space and over to the kitchen. Cameron followed, stopping at the opposite side of the breakfast counter, just watching she placed her bag on the top. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was stopped as two familiar blurs of fur jumped up, trotting over to her eagerly and using their voices to make themselves heard.

''I know I know, I'm sorry I'm late. I'll make it up to you!''

Forgetting herself, Thirteen began to fuss over the two cats that were only too happy to bask in her attention. They purred happily as she did, pushing themselves up against her lovingly. Then, one of them broke away, trotting over to Cameron to investigate who she was. She grinned, lifting up her hand to fuss over the soft, white cat.

''Hey sweetheart, you're so cute. Yeah you are. What're their names?''

Cameron cooed over the cat, before looking up again to see that Thirteen had been watching her. She felt the pangs shoot through her, and breathed in as the atmosphere around them stepped up in its thick intensity.

''Apollo and Artemis.''

Thirteen responded, pointing to the white cat that Cameron was fussing over first, then to the cat that had resided with her. Artemis purred loudly as she moved her head ever so slightly, enjoying the rub under the chin that the brunette was giving her.

''You like Greek mythology?''

Cameron wondered, a slightly detectable squeak of surprise running through her voice as she quirked an interested eyebrow. Thirteen really was an enigma. From her schooldays, and bits and pieces throughout her life including med school, Cameron recalled what she had learnt about Greek mythology. If she remembered correctly, Apollo and Artemis were twin brother and sister. Apollo being the god of the sun, and Artemis being the goddess of the moon. Amongst other things, she was sure, but she couldn't remember the others. Finding out that she remembered this much actually surprised her.

''I do.''

Thirteen nodded, watching the thoughts move fluidly through Cameron's bottomless eyes. They glowed, sparkling with the fire they held. All that she was right there in those chocolate-y depths. There was a rawness to them, and currently an overwhelming desire that made Thirteen lick her lips slowly, subconsciously. She felt her entire body respond to that look in the blonde's eyes, and it felt natural. She was unable to do anything but watch, as the other Doctor moved around the counter, then stopped at the end. Thirteen cleared her throat, trying to catch her breathing, after holding it in anticipation of what Cameron was going to do.

''Do you want a drink?''

She offered quietly, her voice cracked and husky, her own desire slipping through it like velvet. She pulled out a can of cat food quickly, then focused on trying to dish it out evenly between the dishes as her pets hovered around her. After she had finished with her task, satisfied that her cats weren't going to starve tonight when she had other things on her mind, she turned back to Cameron again. Only to find that the blonde had moved again, had slipped up next to her. When she turned, they came within inches of one another.

''You really want to go through the small talk and drag this out?''

Cameron demanded challengingly, her voice just as low with a quirked and mischievous eyebrow. There was a playful smirk covering her lips, her eyes twinkled as she studied Thirteen's face hungrily. The heat passing between them was thick, and clouded both of their senses. Everything else was starting to disappear around them. Dissolve almost. The anticipation floated freely between them, the intensity was sky high, and so was the lust. But it was that strange connection that was binding it altogether somehow.

''Hell no, I was just being polite.''

Her voice quivered, remained in a hushed, wanting whisper. Her senses were flooded by everything that was Allison Cameron. Today's events long forgotten in the recesses of her brain. Along side that, was the knowledge she held that the divine woman stood before her, so close she could feel her body heat, was seriously involved already. But it didn't matter right now. It was far too late to stop what was happening, even if she wanted to stop it. Which she didn't.

For a moment, all either of the Doctors did was look at one another. Dark, passionate eyes locking into mysterious yet intense grey ones. Both too stubborn to move or even blink, the connection between them so strong and devouring. Their bodies, aching for contact, mere inches apart. Breath ragged and strained, despite the fact that nothing had even happened yet. The yearning for one another was palpable, mixing in to the heated desire and craving passing between them. Both remained still, staring, taking in this palpable tension. Both wanting and needing to acknowledge it, just for a moment. It was too valuable to discard.

Later, in their own thoughts, the women would discover their inability to pass the moment by was because they didn't want to rush. Didn't want to forget. They wanted to consume one another, their passion raw and heavy. Both of them wanted to burn every single detail into their memory, because neither of them knew if the opportunity would be granted again. For all Thirteen knew, Cameron wanted to sleep with her because she was pissed off at her boyfriend. And for all Cameron knew, Thirteen wanted to sleep with her to forget the painful mistake she had made causing an innocent man to lose his life. For both of them, the other could have simply been seeking solace in the other. Wanting to lose themselves in raw but mindless sex. They had yet to actually acknowledge their strange and growing connection in front of the other, both too scared that it was only imagined. Both unwilling as of yet to look stupid and needy in front of the other.

It was Cameron, surprisingly enough, that moved first. Still reluctant to move her eyes away from Thirteen's, as though inexplicably her life depended on staring into those depths. But she had given in to the need to touch her. So her hand moved up, the back of her fingers stroking fleetingly down the side of the beautiful face in front of her. Thirteen's skin was soft, like silk, and it was warm, inviting. It sent another wave of desire rippling through her, and confidence because Thirteen didn't flinch, didn't pull away. She didn't look too exposed or vulnerable or admonishing. She remained firm, letting Cameron do what she needed to do. And so she did. Her hand dropped to her side once more, before both of them moved now. Fingertips gently worked their way around the bottom of Thirteen's suspenders, until her palms were facing outward, and the backs of her hands were touching soft material. The thin material separating her hands from Thirteen's stomach. There, she could feel more of her body heat. Feel the muscles in her stomach tense in anticipation, feel the leanness in her slender frame. Again, Thirteen didn't move or pull away. Her breathing may have got a little shallower, but she remained, solid and wanting.

Without breaking their look, but as her body moved a little closer, Cameron let her hands make their ascent slowly. Revelling in the sensation of her fingers brushing up against the brunette, but also taking a distinct satisfaction that the woman before her twitched at the touch. She didn't even hide the uneven outlet of breath that escaped her mouth when Cameron's hands skimmed gently, slowly, over her breasts. Cameron herself, swallowed harder than normal, trying to keep hold of some semblance of control. As her face came right up next to Thirteen's, her eyes finally dropped downward, looking between their bodies that had once again, gravitated closer. Their hips pressed against one another lightly, their cheeks grazing each other softly. And as Cameron let her hands turn on Thirteen's shoulder, slipping them slowly underneath her brown leather jacket, they let their mouths open slightly, but only collided in a whisper of a touch as the blonde pushed the jacket off, letting it fall to the floor.

As the jacket hit the floor, and Thirteen felt Cameron's hands slide onto her neck, the younger woman closed the smallest of gaps left between them, no longer being able to resist the temptation of Cameron's mouth. It was quick, but not fleeting. A stronger than most testing the waters kiss, unapologetic in its want and promising for things still to come. And feeling the blonde respond, Thirteen became encouraged and moved to take her mouth again, this time keeping the contact and deepening the kiss as her hands moved to hold her sides. Neither of the women really registered that they were smirking, ever so slightly, into the kiss as it increased into a full blown duel for dominance. Mouths had opened to each other eagerly, searching one another hungrily.

On their own accord, after Thirteen had stripped Cameron of her jacket, their bodies began to move. The blonde willingly let the brunette guide them, albeit blindly, toward a hall that no doubt lead to the bedroom. Cameron instinctually knew that, but she wasn't about to stop and make sure. She was far too preoccupied, captivated in the devouring kiss and play for dominance between their mouths. Her mind clogged at having the other woman's body pressed up against hers, soft, nimble and obviously skilled fingers slowly, excruciatingly slowly, placing soft touches along her body that seemed to sear into her skin.

Their progress was slow, languid even. Everything was about exploring right now, about taking the time to touch and to feel. Neither woman felt the need to rush, but instead wanted to enjoy everything. And they were. Stopping along the hall when they bumped into something, taking the opportunity to let hands slide and mouths taste. And as Thirteen pinned Cameron up against the wall, mouth moving down her neck slowly, her body pressing into her, hands skirting across the skin of her stomach with fingertips just dipping under the top of her jeans, she felt her desire coil deep in the pit of her, causing everything else to throb and pulsate. Never had her nerves been so hyperaware, never had they responded to and longed for this before. Not one of her previous lovers, including Chase, had been able to play her body and sensations like this. Which caused another wave of pleasure to run through her, making her shudder. Because they hadn't even reached the bedroom yet, so the promise of what was to come simply caused her to be turned on even more.

Still, she refused to be an idle participant. Reluctantly dragging her hands away from extremely soft skin, she reached up to take Thirteen's face and dipped her own head down to recapture her mouth. The brunette didn't miss a beat, and once again, as their mouths and bodies refused to part, they found themselves inching toward the bedroom again.

Cameron didn't notice much about it. After all, it was dark and she was preoccupied. Everything but the woman in front of her dissolved into nothing, her concentration solely on Thirteen and everything about her. How her eyes glowed brightly in the darkness, not holding back her want and desire. Cameron even found herself swallowing, hard; at how intense those eyes were, burning right into her, silently whispering exactly what she wanted, and what she would do. But aside from the primal, raw desire, there was something else. A compassion, a respect. Thirteen wasn't objectifying her. She wasn't making her a base sexual creature; she wasn't getting lost because she wanted to forget her pain. It was more than that. But Cameron said nothing, not wanting to take the chance she was mistaken, and stop what was happening. She wasn't even aware that she was reflecting the look, and she was making Thirteen feel all the same things she was feeling right now.

The only real time their mouths separated, was when they were forced to concentrate instead on the stripping of clothes. Thirteen's suspenders were the first to go, followed quickly by her pull over top that Cameron threw haphazardly into the darkness, mouth and hands immediately taking the opportunity to explore newly exposed skin. It wasn't long before the brunette started unbuttoning her own shirt, peeling it off before starting on her belt. And soon enough it was just skin. There were no inhibitions, the odd connection they had forged making them feel safe enough to do what they wanted to do. The touches were soft and slow, lingering and torturous. Or they were quicker, defter and demanding. Just like their kisses before mouths took to exploring every other inch of each others bodies. Limbs entwined, panting and moans filled the air, bed sheets and bars of the headboard were gripped onto furiously, as they opened to each others touch. And that was how it remained until the later side of the twilight hours. Tasting and feeling, learning what was good and pleasurable for the other, taking in what they felt like inside. And through it all, right up until the second they eventually gave in to exhaustion, completely satiated and spent, that strange connection of theirs only grew stronger.

They barely knew one another, yet they held a deft understanding of each other.

It was a noise that started to pull her out of a surprisingly restful slumber. All she was aware of at first was how comfortable she was, surrounded by warmth and softness with a refreshingly delightful feeling buzzing throughout her body. She was distinctly aware next, that she felt good. Happy, even. And lately, she had started to forget what that felt like. Lately she felt like she was being dragged along like cattle through her days, as though she was being shoved into a mould that she didn't fit. Now though? Now she felt…released, somehow. She felt right.

''Good morning.''

And that could have had something to do with why. Cameron, starting to come around properly now, took a sleepy breath in as her eyes began to flutter open. She realised now that that noise that had pierced her dreams was an alarm clock, one entirely different from her own. She realised also, that the warmth surrounding her wasn't just from being wrapped up in bed, it was radiating from another person. That other person, just so happened to be Thirteen. And right then, Cameron wondered why she was still referring to the other Doctor as Thirteen in her own thoughts.

''Hhmm, morning.''

The older woman muttered, quiet and sleepy and extremely relaxed. The murmur made Thirteen smirk softly. Right now in this very moment, she felt very privileged to see Cameron waking up. Because she looked so adorable and vulnerable, but she also let a part of her that she tried to shield at work be seen. That alone gave her a good feeling, because Cameron must have been relaxed enough to do that. Which meant that she was still happy to be here. Which meant that she didn't regret what happened last night. But then, Thirteen had been wrong about that a few times before. Still, despite the doubt and worry in the back of her mind, she couldn't resist the urge to reach her hand forward a little bit, brushing back the strand of blonde hair that covered Cameron's face.

They were laid face to face, with a small gap between them. Thirteen had propped her head and shoulders up slightly with her arm, resting her head on her hand. Whereas Cameron was still hunkered into the bed, resting on her side with both of her hands tucked under her head. The white, comfy bed sheets sprawled over them, covering them protectively and keeping them warm from the sunny, fresh but chilly new morning. The atmosphere floating throughout the tidy, cosy bedroom was peaceful and easy, as though they had woken up together many mornings before. But still, that electric charge still wavered through the air, unwilling to move or abandon them.

At Thirteen's touch, Cameron opened her eyes properly, and even though they were still trying to wake up, they sparkled. She smiled softly, looking up at the women she had spent the night with, taking in how different she looked in the light of the day. Obviously, not drastically different. After all, she had seen her in the light of day a lot at work. But that was when she had been distracted, or concentrating, or annoyed at some stupid comment or game House had put forth. This light of day, was softer. It was exposed. Thirteen had less of a chance to hide, lying opposite her, vulnerable to her eyes and thoughts. Just like Cameron knew she was exposed to the brunette in return. It was hard to keep secrets in sex. And it was even harder to keep them when you woke up to someone. The odd thing was, Cameron found herself not wanting to hide. She wasn't scared, if Thirteen could see something in her eyes that she didn't normally allow to surface. Still, a small amount of worry caught up with her. About what happened now, and what the other woman wanted to happen. What did she think about last night? Why did she let last night happen? Those questions weren't just aimed at Thirteen though, Cameron found herself turning them inward, demanding herself to answer them too. Until her eyes, which had dropped to the gap between them, looked back up to see the exact same things written across the brunette's ice grey eyes.

''You know, your eyes change colour, when you're aroused. They turn green.''

She finally spoke, after a couple of minutes had floated by between them. It was true. She had noticed last night that in the heat of their passion that those wonderfully rich and endless orbs had gone from grey to green. It had fascinated Cameron, and even then she had been able to take in just how beautiful they were. She was pleased, now, to see the softest lop sided smirk creep onto Thirteen's lips, her now grey again eyes glistening with knowledge. The observation obviously hadn't surprised her.

''Strong emotions make them change. Apparently.''

The younger of the pair explained, then adding on that she really couldn't tell for herself. That one word related that she had been told before. And she had. Not just by lovers that were observant enough or cared enough to notice, but by anyone that had seen her beyond the cool and calm façade that she adopted for everyday life. When she was angry, or extremely upset for example. Or, like last night, when she was turned on. No one really knew why. All her optometrist had in way of explanation was that people with naturally grey eyes tended to reflect green and/or blue at different times because there was no actual pigments in grey. Thirteen knew she tended to reflect blue, sometimes. But the green? That had to be brought on by something. And last night, that something had been Cameron. She watched, interested as the bottomless brown eyes of the other woman looked around the room quickly, her eyes settling on the wall behind her for a moment, before looking back at her again. Sleepy whirls washed away, replaced by a soft playfulness as she raised a teasing eyebrow.

''So, you do have a name!''

Cameron smiled, having took notice of the medical certificates on the wall behind Thirteen. In all honesty though, she couldn't actually see the brunette's name on it. The certificate was too far away to tell.

''Of course I have a name. But, you already knew that. You always did.''

Cameron smirked, not bothered what so ever that she had been found out. It was true, after all. She had gone out of her way to find out the names of House's fellow potentials. Firstly out of interest, she wanted to keep tabs on them. She knew what it was like, working for him, jumping his relentless amount of hurdles. But she had taken a special interest in the mysterious brunette. She had made sure to find out her name, which had been easy. All she had to do was look. She was surprised that the younger woman had managed to keep it a secret still. But then, House wouldn't remember, and he certainly wouldn't go and look. The others were too wrapped up in competition to think about looking. Which of course, worked in the brunette's favour. And it would continue to, Cameron expected, until she was good and ready to let it slide.

''That's true. I did. So…erm…was this erm…was this the first time you've slept with a woman?''

Despite knowing that her cheeks flushed a slight colour of pink at the shy question, Cameron asked anyway. Suddenly she felt like a shy teenager again, one that could barely look the other woman in the eye as she asked. But she was interested. After all, she really didn't know anything about this woman. Thirteen was practically a stranger to her. A stranger that had somehow gotten beneath her skin. One that didn't seem to be offended by the question, and didn't mock it either. Cameron realised that after getting to courage to look into her eyes again. From the steady look she was being given, the blonde already knew the answer. Actually, she pretty much had already known the answer anyway.

''No. I'm bi sexual. Was it yours?''

Not wanting to explain more than that, Thirteen posed the question back to Cameron. It wasn't defensive or abrasive. She just didn't want this moment, this conversation, to turn onto her past sexual history. She just wasn't interested in talking about her ex girlfriends right now.

''No. There were a couple of other times.''

That was a fact that Cameron didn't let go of too much. Not out of shame. Not out of confusion. Not even out of self preservation. She was just a private person, and she only divulged when she was forced to. But these experiences, these in particular, she took extra care of. There were a scarce couple of people that knew, including the women themselves. She had made well sure to keep it carefully guarded from House, because he would have no doubt aired it in public and she hated it when he did that. And he was lecherous enough just imagining or suggesting she go off and screw an attractive patient, nurse or sometimes even Cuddy. No, she could definitely do without more of that. And she had never told Chase because he was immature. He would get something out of it, and she didn't want him to. They were hers, not his. And she could just imagine the questions, the propositions of getting someone to agree to a threesome or something like that. It would never end.

''A little experimental in college, were we?''

Cameron smiled, moving one of her hands to push the brunette gently in the shoulder. The move made Thirteen laugh, and Cameron liked hearing that. Liked seeing the playfully teasing glint swirling in grey eyes. The thoughts of how relaxed she was came back to her, how comfortable she was with being here, just enjoying the moment.

''You're _not _funny, you know? Besides, only one was in college. Freshmen year. And it wasn't an experiment, exactly. I wanted it to continue, she didn't. The other was a couple of years ago.''

Thirteen didn't take her eyes away from Cameron's, but she hadn't failed to notice that the older woman had moved to connect their hands, and was now slowly, distractedly, slipping their fingers in and out of each other. Simple and intimate. Comfortable and relaxed. Yet Thirteen couldn't help but take notice also, of the butterflies starting to flutter inside of her stomach. The atmosphere was changing slightly, and she was acutely aware of it. The questions, the insecurities, the reality, they were all starting to seep to the forefront of beautiful brown eyes. She knew the same was happening to her too.

''What is this?''

Before she could stop herself, the question just popped out of her mouth. She hadn't meant to let it happen that quickly. She had been resigned to just basking in the moment for just a little longer, since she couldn't remember when she had actually appreciated who she had woken up with so much. Her last relationship, on its last legs, had been a complete disaster. So it had been refreshing to feel something good again.

Thirteen watched Cameron sigh softly, her eyes dropping to that gap between them again slowly, until a couple of seconds later they lifted up again. The uncertainty was overwhelming. Cameron looked like a lost puppy, clearly seeking guidance. The trouble was, Thirteen didn't think she had any to give. She was just as lost as she was. The circumstances around their night together, well it could explain everything. They could ignore the fact that they weren't drunk, that they had actively chosen and agreed to sleep together. Instead they could blame it on a whiplash of pain. They could go back to their lives the moment they left this bed. The trouble was, Thirteen wasn't exactly sure if she wanted that to happen.

Sure, she had a lot of weight hanging over her head. Perhaps getting involved with someone, anyone, was wrong. Maybe it was wrong of her to want to. Who would choose to put such a burden like what she carried onto another person? It wasn't fair. But she was human. She couldn't live her life alone, and she had come to realise that some time ago. Her efforts to do exactly that had hurt, a lot. As much as she was a mystery, stoic and seemingly a loner, she was pretty much just like everyone else. And why she had fixed her sights on Cameron, she couldn't answer.

''I don't know.''

The blonde answered honestly, almost guiltily, bringing Thirteen out of her little reverie. They just looked at one another, almost in challenge for the other to speak. They were waiting for one another to say what needed to be said. But they both seemed to be cowards. Once again, Thirteen felt herself start to withdraw. The other Doctor would go back to her pretty boyfriend, and really she should encourage it. There were too many things that she didn't want to expose the blonde to. But it didn't mean she had to like it. Because it sucked.

''But I'd like to find out.''

Cameron added after the long silence had drifted over them for long enough. She instantly regained the attention of Thirteen again, after she had been about to pull away. Her eyes questioning and surprised. Cameron wondered what that flash of hurt was all about, that was quickly drowned out by the surprise. She wondered what the brunette had looked so sad for a moment or two before. She wanted to take that away.

For those couple of silent moments, Cameron had been working up the courage to do something she desperately wanted to do. For much of her life, she had given way to other people. She had picked the safe choice, and gone with what she thought would be okay rather than take a risk and strive for something better. She had grown a lot over the past year or so. She had started discovering things about herself. A lot of that had to do with working with House, even though she was reluctant to admit it. But he pushed limits, pushed her limits many a time, which had all caused her to take good hard looks at herself. She's found out a lot of things that surprised her. Yet, she had taken the safe route again with Chase. At the time, she was hopeful. And she genuinely liked him. She wanted something steady like him. He loved her. She had forgotten that it was Chase though. He was childish, and arrogant and extremely self involved. It hadn't taken her long to remember that. And she had wondered then what the hell she was thinking. But, sometimes he could be okay. Sometimes he made her laugh. A lot of the time he just made her cry, or frustrated her to no end. She stayed because she was on autopilot. Nothing was there to jar her out of that. Until the day she had set eyes on a tall, lithe, breathtakingly beautiful younger Doctor.

''You didn't sleep with me to piss your boyfriend off?''

Was Thirteen's slightly squeaky, shocked response. Her eyes had widened just a little bit, in expression of this. And if not for the thread of hope and gladness laced through her voice, Cameron would have taken that question seriously to heart. And if not for the thread of hope and gladness laced through her voice, Cameron would have taken that question seriously to heart. As it was, she was only mildly offended, enough to furrow her eyebrows and drop her jaw slightly.

''No! It wasn't about him. Just like I hope you didn't sleep with me to forget what happened with your patient yesterday.''

She countered, adopting a small squeak of her own. She didn't know why she was being as indignant as she was. It was a really reasonable question after all. Thirteen was in her right to ask that, just like she had a right to make sure too. They hadn't talked about it. Actually, there hadn't been much talking, really. The most they had done was on the way to the apartment, and that had just been general, lets-pass-the-time chat. The truth was, they had to ask each other. If there was a remote chance of anything more happening, they had to make sure.

''I didn't.''

Thirteen reassured immediately, a firm tone taking over her voice and her eyes showing exactly that too.

''Okay.''

The moment fell silent again, a heavy apprehension settling in over both of them. It was a strange feeling, considering they were used to being in control of things. Confident. But they were confronted with things that left them exposed. That made them feel uncomfortable. Not each other, but what all of this meant. Cameron had been putting off her feelings and problems with Chase. Thirteen was hiding from the shadows surrounding her. But still, there was just this sensational gravitational pull between them.

''So erm…does this mean you wanna see me again?''

Not being able to help herself, Thirteen reached forward, fingers tangling in the soft strands of Cameron's hair. She figured she would bypass the uncertainty, instead just listening to what she actually wanted. And what she wanted was Cameron. So she took a chance. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it would fizzle out quickly, or never get off the ground at all. Who knew? But she was willing to try. It was time to make a chance for herself. She had been hiding away, but convincing herself that it was what she wanted. She had convinced herself that it wasn't worth getting involved with people. That separating herself from them was the way to go. It left her free to do what she wanted. Take risks and do things people normally didn't do. Well this was the biggest risk. And right now she could tell that because her heart was thumping against her chest. All for a girl that she barely knew. If her reaction was this strong to her now, it must have meant something.

''Yes, I do. But I have to sort things out with Chase, first. I can't see you behind his back, he doesn't deserve that. And, I need you to know, that my breaking up with him isn't because of you. I'm doing it for me. I don't know what this is, Remy, but I like it. Everything about you is so captivating, and I really want to get to know you. Whatever this is, this connection or whatever, I'm up for exploring it if you are?''

At some point, and she wasn't sure when, Cameron had reached up to take the younger woman's hand to hold in her own. She gazed into her eyes, wanting to be honest so that nothing could be misunderstood. Things had been building up with Chase pretty much since the relationship had started. It wouldn't be fair to let the brunette believe that she was breaking up with him because of her. The two just happened to coincide. Remy had given Cameron the kick start of realisation that she had needed to actually get on and do it. This felt good though. Having things in the open. Expressing what she wanted. Telling the brunette what she thought. Because it was true, Cameron found her completely captivating. There was just something there, something about her presence that was elusive and tantalising. She was also indefinable, and Cameron liked that.

''Do you want some coffee?''

The smirk on Remy's face and the sparkle in her eyes, complete with the tone in her voice that spoke volumes behind the simple question, gave Cameron her answer.

''Yes, I would love some coffee.''

The brunette grinned, leaning into the gap between them and closing it up so she could place a gentle kiss on Cameron's lips. So gentle, it was barely there. It spoke of promise and understanding, patience and want. It told Cameron everything she needed to know. That she wasn't the only one feeling this connection. That Remy understood what had to happen with Chase before anything more happened between them, and that it was okay. She understood, and she wasn't pushing. It felt like a breath of fresh air. And right then, her entire body tingled with anticipation and excitement. Almost like a kid did the night before Christmas, wondering and imagining what was to come. Cameron had no doubt that whatever was in store for her, and the woman kissing her, would be eventful to say the least. And she was definitely up for that.

The ease of the early morning had passed all too quickly for both of the young Doctors. They had enjoyed the comfortableness between them as they had started to get up, though still perfectly safe in their own little bubble. There had been glances and touches that were uniquely intimate as they had gone about getting ready for work. They had talked lightly about different things, as though this happened every morning. As though they had done this for years.

Even as they both stepped foot inside of the hospital, that bubble hadn't completely burst. They had just travelled along the halls, up the elevator and into the locker room with silent, knowing smiles on their faces. Saying hello or giving polite greetings to people as they passed. No one had noticed the glances they stole at one another as they had gotten ready for another day. And then as soon as they had stepped out into the hallway, the bubble met its pinprick.

''We need to talk. Now.''

Cameron sighed softly, rolling her eyes at the impatient and demanding stance, tone and glare that Chase sent her. He looked pissed. He looked like a tantruming child. She didn't want to deal with him. She wanted to crawl inside that bubble again and just float around on air. But it wasn't going to happen. And really, she knew it shouldn't have. She really did need to sort this out first. Chase may have been an ass, but he didn't really deserve to be jerked around by her. Still, she wasn't going to enjoy the experience. Without thinking, she turned her head to look back at Remy, who was now lingering with her hands in her white coat, stood next to Kutner, Cole and Amber. She looked into grey eyes, seeking the understanding and encouragement that she needed. And she received it readily. Although those beautiful eyes looked slightly uncomfortable, and slightly combative in regard to Chase, they were nothing but understanding.

''We'll finish this later, Re…Thirteen.''

Just before she finished she caught herself, cringing discretely as four sets of eyes widened. Cole, Kutner and Amber all starred at the brunette, who half grimaced and half smirked as she looked down toward the floor. She nodded, before slowly looking up at Cameron again, amusement sparkling in her eyes at the regretful look she was being shot. She didn't mind really. Cameron had a lot on her mind, and after all, she was the one that didn't have to call her Thirteen. It was sweet actually, that she was about to say her name. Because she was saying it to reassure her, telling her that she would be back after dealing with Chase. So she just smirked at her, watching the blonde turn and walk down the hallway with an angry Chase. She could still feel the probing eyes of the other Doctors, but she was reluctant to look at them before Cameron had completely vanished down the hallway.

''She knows your name?''

Kutner spluttered, obviously in shock. He didn't think anyone knew Thirteen's name. Even House didn't know, and he was in charge. It was beyond confusing. And glancing back at Cole and Amber, they seemed just as confused and surprised. But Thirteen only turned to look at them, a mysterious smile sweeping onto her lips as she gazed at them cryptically.

''Yeah. She knows my name.''

**The End**


End file.
